


A Well Fed Romance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [442]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Food, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/15/20: "slice, greet, dine"The title is the first half of this quote, "A well fed romance nourishes the soul." It originated in a fortune cookie.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [442]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Well Fed Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/15/20: "slice, greet, dine"
> 
> The title is the first half of this quote, "A well fed romance nourishes the soul." It originated in a fortune cookie.

They’d dined in despite its being their second wedding anniversary, because they enjoyed each other’s company best by themselves.

Their dinner for the special occasion? Pizza, though both limited themselves to four slices since Stiles had made dessert: Chocolate mousse served up in fancy glass bowls on stems, after heaping on whipped cream with a cherry on top.

They clinked their desserts together, making half-assed toasts to greet the third year of their married lives.

Leaving the dirty dishes in the sink they spent the remainder of the evening side by side on the sofa, sharing a mild food coma.


End file.
